<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Karate Party by things_that_matter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883462">The Karate Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter'>things_that_matter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CMBYN: Life with Ollie [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie only wants a party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver/Elio Perlman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CMBYN: Life with Ollie [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Karate Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I throw a party?” Ollie asked while lifting a sleeping Elio’s eyelid. </p><p>Elio swatted Ollie’s hand away, while rubbing his eye and groaning. “Good grief, Ollie, you know I hate it when you stick your fingers in my eyes.”  </p><p>Ollie gave him a disapproving look. “It was only your left eye though. Not your<em> eyes.”</em>  </p><p>Elio grabbed Ollie, who was standing beside Elio’s bed, and pulled him into the bed beside him, wrapping his arms around him. “Left, right, or both doesn’t matter. It’s very unpleasant to greet the day with your little brother’s finger in your eye.”  </p><p>“<em>On </em> your <em> eyelid</em>,” Ollie corrected. </p><p>Elio reached over and poked Ollie’s eyelid, making him giggle. Ollie started trying to twist out of Elio’s hug because he recognized his brother’s mood and knew he was about to be mildly tortured.  </p><p>“Can you two please go play somewhere else?” came Oliver’s voice, heavy with sleep. </p><p>Elio rolled his eyes, but released Ollie who jumped out of bed and ran around to Oliver’s side, climbing up next to him. “Save me! Elio wants to poke my eye out!!” Ollie said, feigning terror but laughing. </p><p>“Save you from Elio? Ha! Elio better save you from me!” Oliver teased, but he pulled him into a hug. “What’s this about throwing a party?” he asked. </p><p>Elio sat up and looked at them, rubbing his eyes and yawning, “Party?” </p><p>Ollie rolled his eyes and muttered to Oliver, “He never listens.” </p><p>Oliver squeezed Ollie just a little tighter, making him giggle again. “So what kind of party are you wanting?” Oliver asked again. </p><p>“Nothing. I was just kidding,” Ollie said. “Well, gotta go check on Olive, bye!!” </p><p>Oliver rolled over then, facing Elio, who was already facing him. Even after several years together, his first glimpse of Elio each morning took his breath away. He reached over and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. This made Elio smile, which made him even more beautiful somehow. Elio placed his hand on Oliver’s chest, then slid it downward. </p><p>Oliver closed his eyes, groaning softly when Elio found what he was looking for. “You keep that up, and we’re not getting up for a while,” Oliver whispered. </p><p>Elio loved the way Oliver’s voice quivered slightly. He couldn’t believe that he could have such an effect on someone like Oliver, who was like a living, breathing sculpture, so perfect and sensual. “Who says I want to get up,” he whispered to Oliver. </p><p>They both paused then, alert, listening. They smiled at one another, knowing that they were thinking the same thing. </p><p>“He’s playing. We have time,” Elio whispered, moving his hand in a way that he knew Oliver would not be able to resist.</p><p>Oliver kissed him briefly then whispered his agreement, “Plenty of time.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Want to go to IHOP?” Elio asked Ollie later. He was feeling a little down, because Oliver had to go to work. He never worked weekends, other than bringing home some papers to grade from time to time, and Elio missed him. He missed him even more because of the amazing morning they’d shared. They would normally stay close to one another.  </p><p>“Sure!” Ollie jumped up from where he was playing with his LEGOs and began running to the door, making Elio laugh. </p><p>“You need to clean that up first, Ollie.” </p><p>Ollie looked around with a puzzled look on his face. “Clean what up?” he asked. </p><p>Elio chuckled, shaking his head and then looking pointedly at the coffee table covered in LEGOs. </p><p>Ollie looked even more perplexed then. “You mean my masterpiece?” he asked, shock evident in his voice. </p><p>As so often was the case with Ollie, Elio found himself speechless. He simply patted his little brother on the head and said, “Nevermind, let’s go.” </p><p>A little later, they sat in the booth waiting for their food to arrive. When it did, Ollie wasted no time shoveling in a big bite of pancake, making sure to get plenty of syrup and butter. “Yummmmm,” he said around his food, but Elio gave him a warning look so he chewed and swallowed before finishing. “Yummmm, Elio! Your pancakes are almost as good as Oliver’s,” he giggled. </p><p>Elio slid his foot over to playfully kick Ollie under the table. “Watch it, kid,” he grumbled. </p><p>Ollie smiled. They both ate then, both were hungry. But eventually Ollie decided to ask Elio again, “Elio, can I have a party?”</p><p>Elio scrunched one side of his face while casting his eyes in the opposite direction. This was the face he made when he was only pretending to think hard about something. This meant either really good news or really bad news for Ollie. </p><p>“What kind of party?” Elio asked. </p><p>“For Oliver,” Ollie answered, and this answer surprised Elio. Oliver’s birthday wasn’t for another seven months. Which he then proceeded to explain to Ollie. </p><p>“Not for his birthday,” Ollie said. </p><p>“Then why?” Elio wanted to know. He held his breath hoping Ollie hadn’t joined Oliver’s “just because” club. </p><p>“Because he’s going to be my legal guardian. And he’s never been a legal guardian before. And I thought he might think it’s kind of special,” Ollie explained. </p><p>Elio sat, speechless, for an uncomfortably long moment, causing Ollie to finally ask, “What’s wrong?” </p><p>Elio shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong. I was just thinking that I want to be just like you when I grow up.”  This made Ollie laugh hysterically, but Elio hadn’t  been entirely kidding. Ollie was thoughtful in ways Elio never had been. Elio was kind, but he’d never been particularly thoughtful.</p><p>“I think it’s an excellent idea. Do we want it to be a surprise?” </p><p>Ollie rubbed his hands together as if working out an evil scheme. “Yes!!” Ollie loved surprises. It was the only time he could lie without getting in trouble. </p><p> </p><p>The next few weeks were busy. Elio had never planned a party before, and he didn’t know where to begin. They had a pretty small circle of friends, because they preferred one another’s company to anyone else’s. But, Elio was able to enlist one of Oliver’s work friends to help. He gave Elio the contact information for the few people from work that he thought Oliver would want to see, and Elio was relieved to find out that they all wanted to come. Then Elio invited a few mutual friends, including their new babysitter, Kate, who had turned out to be just perfect. Finally Ollie asked if he could invite Joey and a few friends from karate. Elio was delighted that Ollie actually had friends to invite, so of course he said yes. Besides, it was a special day for Ollie, too. </p><p>Gradually Ollie and Elio put the party together... guests, food, decorations (Avengers theme after much begging from Ollie, which Elio was never able to resist as Oliver could), and games (also the result of Ollie’s begging). Elio felt they had pulled off a small miracle. That they kept the secret from Oliver, that was a large miracle. </p><p>Finally the day came. Elio couldn’t stop smiling as he watched Oliver and Ollie dressing for court. It was simply going before the judge and signing some papers, but to Ollie and especially to Oliver, it was so much more. They were  finally giving their relationship a name. </p><p>It was so quick it was almost comical. Weeks planning a party, nearly an hour of getting ready, making sure to look picture perfect, but only 10 minutes in the court to answer a few questions, sign a paper, and be congratulated. </p><p>As they exited the courtroom, Ollie gave Elio the side eye… <em>now</em>?... he seemed to ask. Elio nodded almost imperceptibly… <em>yes, now…</em> he seemed to answer. </p><p>Ollie grinned. First with his mouth. Then his entire face was a smile. Soon enough, Ollie was nothing more than a walking, talking smile. </p><p>“Well, sorry I can’t hang out to celebrate. Gotta go to karate you know!!” he sang. </p><p>Elio turned his head away, trying not to laugh. Oliver did look a little disappointed, but he just took Ollie’s hand and smiled. “It’s fine. We can celebrate another time.”  </p><p>“Maybeeeee,” Ollie said in a tone that belied his own desire to celebrate. But it was exaggerated, and Oliver cut his eyes in Elio’s direction only to find Elio in the midst of a sudden, suspicious coughing episode. </p><p>When they arrived at the studio, Elio said, “Why don’t we go in and watch class?” </p><p>Oliver was fully suspicious now. “What’s going on?”  </p><p>Ollie started laughing, unable to control it any longer. Elio reached back to tickle him. He couldn’t reach, and knew he couldn’t, but even the air surrounding Ollie was ticklish and Ollie responded in exactly the same way. As they were walking in, Oliver could already see what was happening. The cake, the work friends, it was a party for him. For him. He smiled, turned and kissed Elio. Elio kissed him, but then nodded toward Ollie. “It was his idea,” he said. </p><p>Oliver placed his hand on Ollie’s head. “Thank you Ollie. I’ve never had a party.” </p><p>Elio and Oliver both looked shocked. “Not even a birthday party?” Ollie asked. </p><p>Oliver shook his head. </p><p>“Not even as a kid?” Elio asked. </p><p>Oliver shook his head. </p><p>But people were approaching them then. As Oliver walked to meet them Elio added under his breath, “Sorry your first party is a karate party. We were going to have it at home, but I didn’t realize Ollie would invite the whole team.”  </p><p>“And I didn’t know they’d all come!! I’m sorta popular I guess,” Ollie said brightly. </p><p>“All I’ve ever wanted was someone to love,” he squeezed Elio’s hand, “a little boy to share life with,” he squeezed Ollie’s hand, “and a karate party.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>